Love Will Find the Way
by Jamaica-tan
Summary: 2008 Gee...um...my first Digimon fic... Taishirou.


(Note from 2010 me: Think it's pretty obvious that this trilogy never happened . If I remember right, the reason why it was never finished officially was because I had written the whole thing on scraps of paper, then something happened and the rest was lost. Honestly I don't really like my old works now but I know there are people that still have a soft spot for them, so they are going to stay.)

* * *

Hullo, everyone, Tis I :P this story is based on the fact that there  
isn't many TaiShirou fics. This is dedicated to my dear friend Miss Myuu for  
always being able to make me laugh in school and I hope she takes this  
enormous hint and draws me a pic of Taichi!

* * *

**Love Will Find the Way Trilogy**

**Part 1**

**Betrayal and Revenge**

Yamoto wrapped his arms around his tall lover and smiled seductively "I'm  
glad we did this" he purred. He felt his lover smile against his neck.  
"Yeah…" Matt frowned  
"But?"  
"…* sigh * But…I think we should come out"  
"why?"  
"Because its not fair, they…they should know"  
Matt felt a pang of guilt in his heart and loosened his embrace slightly  
"Yeah…but we can't now"  
His lover lifted his head to look down on him. "Why?" It sounded more like  
a demand than a question. Matt closed his eyes "Because…it's not the right  
time…with school and everything…and we've known them for so long"  
He felt a kiss on his forehead "Its never the right time…but we'll make a  
date…the first of next month?"  
"…Okay, until then…" Matt opened his eyes and removed the older boy's  
glasses "Show me your love…"  
Joe happily obliged.

.

Taichi ran angrily down the street, not caring where he went or who he hit.  
"FUCK THEM!" He mentally roared "FUCK THEM ALL, FUCK MATT, FUCK JOE…JUST  
FUCK THEM ALL!HOW DARE HE?" Faithul, that's what he was, Ol'  
reliable, faithful, stupid Tai. Tai had gone to the park to surprise Matt  
with a lunch he had made, and what did he find? His BOYFRIEND groping JOE  
of all people and JOE had his tongue stuck down his throat! After that Tai  
had stormed away, dumping the lunch and spent the past 30 minutes running,  
trying not to cry. He needed to rest.  
Tai quickly sat down on a bench. 'Just get your breath back' He told himself  
'Don't think, if you think you'll-'  
Too late.  
Hot salty tears slid down Tai's cheeks, falling onto his tightly clenched  
fists, he didn't bother to wipe them away.  
'Why' He asked himself 'Why did Joe do this? How could _ Yamato _ …my…my  
koi…why?'  
He suddenly slammed a fist onto the bench.  
"No! I won't let him crush me!" He demanded loudly.  
A plan.  
He needed one.  
Revenge, show Matt he didn't care and show Joe the _ true _ meaning of loss.  
But how?  
He leaned back and let his body go slack, his head dropping back. He saw a  
familiar building. He turned around 'The library? I ended up here? Doesn't  
Izzy hang around he-"  
Taichi smiled.  
Of course.  
Tai walked to the library, he needed to clean up.

.

Koushirou stood on tiptoe 'C'mon, just a little further' The tips of his  
fingers were starting to grasp the middle of the hardback book when the book  
was snatched away. "Hey!" Izzy turned to glare at the offending person,  
then stopped "Tai?"  
"The one and only" Came the confident reply.  
"Are…are you okay?" Izzy was surprised at his own question but he had to  
ask. Tai looked…odd, to say the least. His clothes, partially his pants  
were dusty, his hair was messier than usual and he had a…look in his deep  
brown eyes.  
"Koushirou Izumi are you worried about me?" Tai teasingly retorted, he waved  
the book above his head with a playful air.  
Izzy looked down and blushed from embarrassment "No, it just looks like  
you've been through hell"  
"Well maybe I have" Same playful tone but with a slightly hardened edge.  
Izzy looked up, concerned, then frowned when he saw Tai playing with the  
book "Hey give that back, I need it to work!" He made a attempt to grab the  
book but Tai held the book high in the air.  
"HEY!" Izzy blushed, remembering to keep his voice down, even though the  
library was practically deserted "Hey! Give that back!"  
"Only if you can get it, sweet stuff"  
Izzy did not hear the quietly spoken words, but he lunged, expecting to grab  
Taichi's hand. What he DIDN'T expect was Tai wrapping his stronger arm  
around his upper thighs and pulling him up to meet him pelvis to pelvis.  
Tai grinned "Better?"  
Izzy blushed deep shade of crimson and pulled away, nearly falling to the  
floor.  
"W-What are you DOING?"  
Tai put his hands up in a defensive gesture "Chill Izzy, I was only kidding,  
don't worry, _ Joe _ wont know!"  
At the mention of his boyfriend, Izzy's confusion and anger disappeared on  
the inside, while on the outside, his scowl faded to a concerned look "Have  
you seen him at all? I haven't seen him all day"  
Taichi's playful look disappeared completely, replaced by a solumn look  
"…No, no I haven't seen and Matt is gone too…pretty suspicious huh?" he  
smirked.  
"Not really" Izzy replied "Tai…Taichi, are you sure you're O-" He was  
silenced by a finger on his soft lips. Tai then rubbed the finger along  
Izzy's bottom lip, his eyes gone dark. "Koushirou" He said quietly "You're  
so naïve, but irresistible, but Joe can't see what he has"  
Izzy was really worried now, and his stomach had started to do flip-flops  
"Tai-what are you talking about? Are you al-" He was again silenced by Tai,  
but by his lips. Izzy stood in shock as Tai softly probed the inner cavern  
of his mouth with his tongue. When he started to respond by instinct, Tai  
pulled away. Eyes shimmering, he said "You know, we're both in for whole  
lot of heartbreak, and I was going to use you, but you're too precious to  
me"  
And with that, Yagami Taichi left Izumi Koushirou alone and confused with  
bruised and tingling lips. When Izzy went to scratch an itch on his face, he  
found a clear liquid on his hand which wasn't his.

'Why was Taichi crying?'

.

Izzy whistled a cheerful tune as he walked to the computer room on the fifth  
floor. No-one came here after school hours unless they were forced to so he  
was positive he wouldn't be disturbed. He was a bit curious about Joe  
wanting to see him later; what about? Was he going on holiday? Did he  
l-l-love him? Izzy hoped so, maybe when Joe said it, it would take away the  
guilt. Izzy blushed and slowed down his pace. Not for the fist time, he  
wondered what the HELL Tai was playing at, and what did he mean "' We're  
both in for whole lot of heartbreak'"? Izzy was pondering this when he  
reached the door. He heard familiar voices and paused, he couldn't help but  
listen in.

"Are you sure he doesn't know?" Matt's voice…  
"Positive, he seemed…happy when I said I wanted to see him" Joe?  
"Its…its going to be tough, painful as well, Tai's got a hook like steel!"  
"Yeah…but I don't know how Izzy will react, he's…unpredictable"  
Izzy edged slowly away from the door, he didn't like the direction of this  
conversation.  
"Well all that matters right now is that we'll be together"  
No…  
"Yeah * sigh * I love you Yamato"  
"I love you too, Jyou"  
Rage filled Izzy. He ran up and kicked the door open, startling the  
embracing couple  
"!"

.

Tai dragged his sorry excuse for a body down the hallway of the fifth floor.  
That old fart Ono-sensei had given him detention for 'wasting his time and  
efforts' What really really happened was Tai just fell asleep in class.  
'Why the hell am I here, I should ditch this, I've done it before' he  
absently thought. In truth, Tai was just going because he needed to think.  
About Matt and Joe and…Izzy. He had calmed down to the inevitable fact that  
Matt was planning to break up with him to be with Joe. When it would  
happen, he would calmly smile…and kill Matt, disposing the body with a smile  
on his face the entire time. He wasn't ashamed of that psychotic thought,  
but of the way he treated Izzy. Like a whore.  
Izzy really didn't deserve this, not at all. If Izzy had found out before  
Tai did about Joe and Matt, Izzy wouldn't go and kiss him just to get  
revenge would he?  
Izzy wasn't like Tai at all, he was a lot nicer for one thing, and smarter  
and…cuter. Tai's steady crawl slowed to a stop. Despite all his heartache  
and pain, what he thought about the most was Izzy's face…his large black,  
bottomless eyes, his cute face…and those full pink lips pressed against his.  
Tai was standing in the middle of the hallway with a silly smile on his  
face when he heard a familiar male voice scream  
"JOOOOOOOOOOE!"  
Izzy burst out of the door and sped down the hall, nearly knocking down the  
surprised Tai. A moment later, a dishevelled Joe and Matt followed, with  
panic and shame clear on their faces. They stopped in their tracks when  
they saw Tai. Tai's face slowly hardened as he realised what Izzy had seen.  
"So" He began slowly "Izzy found out what you've been up to the hard  
way…like me"  
Matt frowned, his blue eyes darkening in confusion "Tai-"  
"Shut up. I know what you two have been up to all this time. You two  
disgust me. I can't believe I could of ever loved you _ Yamato _" Tai  
quickly turned away and started to go after Izzy, his vision starting to  
blur from tears in his eyes.  
Matt's voice stopped him "Tai-Taichi, its not like that…I…we"  
Tai slowly turned around to look at them. Matt's eyes were red, and tears  
were streaking down his pale face. Joe had taken off his glasses and was  
leaning against a wall with his head in his hands, sobbing softly.  
"Goodbye Matt" Tai whispered. He turned and started to walk downstairs,  
from a few floors below, he heard the main door slam 'That must be Izzy' He  
thought. He started to run.  
'Please be safe Izzy'


End file.
